


【双贤】我被吸血鬼掳走了

by sleepyxx



Category: Super Junior, 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, vampire!AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyxx/pseuds/sleepyxx
Summary: 曺圭贤被安宰贤掳走吃干抹净，两人情投意合边开车边谈恋爱的故事。





	【双贤】我被吸血鬼掳走了

**Author's Note:**

> #辣鸡文笔 所以很ooc（。  
> #BE/角色死亡预警  
> #有微量83

曺圭贤醒了。他睁开双眼，被眼前的黑暗包围着，不知所措。他试着动了动自己的四肢，却发现身子无法动弹。曺圭贤扭头，发现自己被绑在了床上。糟了，他心想，慌忙闭着眼睛想回忆起到底发生了什么。

他脑子晕乎乎的，空气中的檀香似乎让他的浑身更加放松。曺圭贤实在是想不起什么了，他眨巴眨巴着大眼睛，无神地看着视线内的房顶。房顶布满了条纹，横纵交错，化成了蛇的模样。在心理压力下，曺圭贤似乎都能感到一条条小蛇缠上了他的手腕和小腿，揣摩着他的全身，嘶嘶作响。

门此时忽然被打开了，曺圭贤逆着光看不见来者的样子，只能依稀看到他的身影。那人悄无声息地走到曺圭贤床边，肌肤苍白得发亮，惹得曺圭贤忍不住皱眉。男人的手拂上了曺圭贤的眉心，想要把皱起来的小结抚平。曺圭贤只觉得那人的手冷得像雪，无温度的肌肤接触使他忍不住微微颤抖，出于生理反应，也出于心理恐惧。因为他此时终于知道他落在谁的手里了。他看着男人微微开口，尖锐的牙齿慢慢展开，曺圭贤不禁摒住了呼吸。心怦怦地跳着，紧张到听不见那男人在说什么。

他这是被吸血鬼掳走了。

 

一开始，曺圭贤对吸血鬼的认知并不多，只是小时候听自己的哥哥说过。朴正洙当时坐在曺圭贤的床边，给七岁昏昏欲睡的小曺圭贤说睡前故事。他当时哀求着想要听个恐怖一点的，朴正洙只好给他说了吸血鬼的传说，见曺圭贤早就昏昏沉沉地眯上眼，朴正洙也没想太多，掖掖被子就离开了。只不过浅睡的曺圭贤把朴正洙的描述都听到了心里去，导致他好几晚都做了同样的噩梦——被高挑的吸血鬼绑走吸干血液。这个梦极其深刻，以至于他未来几年时不时都会再次梦到这同一个梦。

虽然有了心理阴影，但曺圭贤一直带着吸血鬼只是个传说这个想法，也没多怕。直到朴正洙交了个男友——一个职业为吸血鬼猎人的男友，曺圭贤才开始慌了。他孝敬地给金希澈敬酒，两人在小酒馆里不醉不归，一般聊的话题都是吸血鬼相关。听着金希澈滔滔不绝地说着要怎么防备吸血鬼，曺圭贤乖乖地点点脑袋，认真地在自己的小本子里写着笔记。直到每次朴正洙出现把烂醉的金希澈拎回家，曺圭贤才意犹未尽地跟着离开。金希澈老是跟朴正洙吹嘘着曺圭贤应该跟自己去学猎杀吸血鬼的技巧，他觉得曺圭贤有一些很吸引吸血鬼的特征，应该会是个很好的诱饵。护崽真切的朴正洙一巴掌拍到了金希澈头上，训斥他不要把曺圭贤拉到危险的环境里。曺圭贤乖乖听着哥哥们聊天，虽然跟朴正洙保证自己不会做吸血鬼猎人，但内心却打起了小算盘。

趁朴正洙和金希澈出去蜜月旅游的这段时间，曺圭贤把自己在金希澈那里捞的装备都拿了出来，也不管有没有用，什么大蒜什么木剑什么银器都一股脑装在了自己的小背包里。他拿着地图就往金希澈标记的吸血鬼居住地前去，迫不及待地想看折磨了自己睡眠十多年的吸血鬼到底是一群什么东西，实在遇到危险了他还能呼叫金希澈那个猎杀吸血鬼的团体来救他。

应该不会出事…吧。一般无时无刻都在悲观的曺圭贤面对寻找吸血鬼这个旅程却充满了信心。

 

刚走到森林里他就暗叫不好，枝叶十分茂密，葱葱郁郁的树丛完全遮掩了天空，整个森林阴沉沉的，一点阳光都渗不进来。这么阴森，怪不得吸血鬼都住在这里。曺圭贤心想，打开了自己带着的手电筒，在丛林中探起险来。过了好一会儿，除了时不时的鸟叫，曺圭贤人影都没发现一个。他叹了口气，正想转身离开时，却听到了不正常的树叶沙沙响的声音。

“是谁？”曺圭贤把包里的银器和木剑都拿了出来，小心翼翼地环顾四周。只听见阴沉沉的笑声传来，一个矮小猥琐的男人落在树上，不怀好意地看着曺圭贤。他张开嘴，一口坏牙露出，两颗尖锐的牙齿却出气的发亮。他俯身移动到曺圭贤面前，开口道：“小美人，怎么自己一个人单独来吸血鬼森林呢。”他绕着曺圭贤走了好几圈，嗅了嗅他身上的味道，砸砸嘴巴：“香喷喷的呢，我觉得，你的血一定比你的味道更香吧。是不是甜甜的腻腻的，想不想让我试试。”

曺圭贤精神紧绷，他瞪着眼睛看着自己面前的这个吸血鬼，额头冒的都是冷汗。他趁男人没注意，一用力把木剑往前刺去，谁知道男人快速的反应过来，直接把木剑一分为二，顺便把曺圭贤的小包袱扔到远处。

他骂了一声，显然没想到曺圭贤不会被自己轻易吓到。他硬生生按住曺圭贤把他囚禁在身下，扒开衣领就想往他脖颈镶入自己的獠牙。曺圭贤使劲推脱，他翻身用力推倒那个吸血鬼，踉踉跄跄地大喘着气就往出口处跑。只要遇到阳光就没事了，他心想。曺圭贤似乎忘了吸血鬼能瞬移，他立马又被那名吸血鬼捆在怀里，这次牙口终于刺进他的皮肤。完了。曺圭贤被吸着血，昏昏沉沉地靠在吸血鬼怀里，在他昏过去前似乎听到了另一个吸血鬼的声音，身后的男人好像痛苦地嚎叫了一声，血液溅在自己脸上热乎乎的。曺圭贤倒在了另一个人的怀里，感觉他比之前那个矮子高了许多倍，甚至比自己还要高出一头。牙齿再次进入了他的脖颈，曺圭贤迷迷糊糊被汲取着血便彻底昏过去了。

 

回到现在。

曺圭贤似乎想起来了。他打断了男人的话：“是你…救了我…？”曺圭贤似乎被自己嘶哑的嗓音吓到了，不禁咳嗽了好几下。男人皱眉，赶紧把床边的水递到曺圭贤面前，亲手喂着曺圭贤喝下。看着曺圭贤终于解了渴，男人才再次开口：“抱歉，是我考虑不周到。是的，我的确救了您，我的名字是安宰贤。”“我…我叫曺圭贤。多谢你。”曺圭贤回复完才意识到自己根本不是被拯救了的状态，他急忙发问，焦急地带上了敬语：“虽然很感激您，但您能不能放了我？我还有哥哥要等我回家，我不能一直待在这。”

安宰贤坐在曺圭贤床边，看着无法动弹并十分急迫的男人只是笑了笑。他的手摸上了曺圭贤的头发，一下一下地给他顺毛。曺圭贤不敢发问了，他觉得面前的男人只是看着亲切，但实际上是只笑面虎，毕竟这人能把自己的同类都毫无犹豫地杀死，自己再质疑他也没有什么好处。

接下来的两小时内，两人都没发话。曺圭贤干脆闭眼装睡，假装意识不到安宰贤在自己脸上的灼热目光。安宰贤最终低下头，再次舔舐着曺圭贤颈后的软肉，牙齿缓缓陷了进去。曺圭贤惊呼出声，与他想象中的相反，这次没有多大痛感，酥酥麻麻的反而让他很舒服，他沉醉在这个过程内，甚至主动转头，让自己粉嫩的皮肤更加暴露在安宰贤的面前。

被吸完血的曺圭贤又冷又困，毫无精神。虽然不能动，但他还是尽量把自己缩成一团想好好补眠。安宰贤依依不舍离开了曺圭贤的后颈，用舌头舔舐着还在细细冒出的血。他最终给曺圭贤盖上被子，静悄悄地出了门，把门关上，仿佛从没来过。房间又陷入了黑暗。

 

像是有依赖性一般，曺圭贤虽然知道自己被囚禁了，本应该逃跑，但却忍不住恳求安宰贤来汲取自己的血。他每日早晨都觉得后颈一阵酥麻，软肉痒痒的，无法自己挠到难受到哭哭啼啼，他只能哭喊着祈求安宰贤，渴望他的触摸。他总算知道了自己的血有多强的吸引力，金希澈当时说的没错，他百分百是个吸血鬼的好诱饵。他知道吸血鬼有着超乎常人的听力和嗅觉，每次他的哭泣，每次他的挣扎，泪珠混合着脖颈上干涸的血液，对于任何吸血鬼来说都是致命的诱惑，安宰贤也不例外。

曺圭贤早就放弃挣扎了。他软绵绵地躺在床上，安宰贤在他身上，低头凑近。他看到吸血鬼的双眼变红，红得像是那春日里的玫瑰，美丽却又危险，自己潮红的脸映在安宰贤的眼眸里，更是增加了一分媚色。感到自己的血慢慢被抽走，那人冰冷的舌附上了自己热到发烫的肌肤，舒服得曺圭贤忍不住呻吟。

每当安宰贤吃饱喝足后，曺圭贤都躺在床上大喘气，胸口不自觉地起伏，鼻腔内呼吸进去的都是房间内的檀香，还有安宰贤留在自己身上的味道。他不知道自己究竟发生了什么，为什么失去了逃脱的欲望，反而严重依赖着把自己囚禁的安宰贤。可能是因为他的温柔吧。曺圭贤迷迷糊糊地坐在安宰贤怀里，任由着男人喂水给他喝。他现在已经没被安宰贤捆绑着了，安宰贤过了几周后便松了他的绑，但他仍只是乖乖地呆在房间里躺在床上，最多晚上跟安宰贤去浴室清理一下自己。曺圭贤小口微张，还来不及咽下的水从他的嘴角流下，安宰贤盯着看了一会儿，忍不住低头饮走这些水珠。曺圭贤微颤，喉咙深处发出享受的呼噜声。

最终，安宰贤的唇从他的嘴角移到了曺圭贤的薄唇上，开始更多的汲取。曺圭贤虽说是一直被安宰贤夺取着血液，但是他在安宰贤的滋润圈养下确是比以前健康了不少，如今红扑扑的脸蛋便是最好的证明。曺圭贤被亲得软绵绵的，任由着安宰贤的舌头在自己口腔里横扫着，试探地卷起他的舌。他吞吞吐吐地呻吟着，炽热的身体忍不住靠近安宰贤，更加缩在安宰贤的怀里，对方此时冷冰冰的身躯对他来说比天堂更加能带来愉悦。

“宰贤…宰贤…”曺圭贤不安分地喊着对方的名字，委屈的声音从他小嘴传出。他把头靠在安宰贤的肩上，双手环住了他的脖子，毛绒绒的头发蹭着对方的下巴。曺圭贤只觉得身体十分燥热，他说话都带上了哭腔：“我好不舒服哦…”一般来说，曺圭贤的撒娇让任何人都毫无抵抗力。他哼唧着，硬是在安宰贤怀里扭转着，小手钻到那人的大手内，挠弄着掌心。可惜安宰贤不是一般人。

“圭圭，不行。”安宰贤面无表情，他直接把黏在自己怀里曺圭贤拎出来，把他放到被窝里，盖上被子后便转身离去。

曺圭贤快要哭了。他颤颤巍巍的手忍不住伸向了下身，捂住了在缓缓吐出浊液的阴茎。他皱着眉，小脸潮红，在被窝里撸动了好几下便射了出来。曺圭贤高潮时，脑子里想的都是安宰贤在他身上狠狠操弄他的场景。他喘息着，热得翻开被子翻身趴着。淫靡的气味就这么在空中飘散着，黏糊糊的下身也没来得及清理。曺圭贤就这么累得睡了过去，醒来时发现自己已经被换了一套新衣服，下身也被清洗干净了。他不知道此时该恼怒还是该脸红。

 

自渎成为了曺圭贤每天的习惯。

每日被安宰贤吸取血液后，他的身体变得万分敏感。安宰贤也像是逗弄他一般，喂水都不用瓶子了，而是直接先饮一口再送到曺圭贤嘴里。曺圭贤每次都向他示意，肆意呻吟着，在他怀里展现着自己的欲望，但安宰贤总是能坐怀不乱地离开他，惹得曺圭贤只能自我安慰。有时候不仅仅是照顾他前面流水的性器，身后空虚的穴肉他也时不时伸进一两根手指开发着。但他知道这永不足够。

每次即将高潮的曺圭贤都会气喘吁吁地，在床上肆意辗转着，腰肢扭动着。他玩弄自己的乳头，自己的性器，自己的小穴。他想着安宰贤也不会看到，有时便更肆无忌惮了。但他却不知道，他所做的一切都被站在门外的男人一干二净地收入眼底。透过门缝，满屋春色。

 

盛夏到了，太阳晒得猛烈。曺圭贤现在有时会出去房间外头的阳台，难得接受着阳光。懒洋洋的阳光照耀在他身上，这乃他以前极为熟悉的触感，现在对他来说确实过于强烈了。被吸血鬼每日索取的身体对光线极其敏感，曺圭贤干脆回屋。正当他离开前，他听到了一群人急匆匆地在阳台不远处的森林里奔跑着，熟悉的声音传到他耳里。

“是…哥哥的声音？“曺圭贤迷惑着，站在原地不动。半年过去了，朴正洙的温柔声线早就不复存在，如今他听到的朴正洙充满了慌张和担忧，一点底气都没有。看来是哥哥们在找我啊。曺圭贤懒懒地想着，穿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒回到了房间，舒服地倒在床上。那又关我什么事呢。他翻个身，把头埋在安宰贤留下的衣服里，闻着吸血鬼好闻的味道就昏昏欲睡了。

安宰贤从暗处走出，看着睡着觉的曺圭贤，不由得咬咬牙。他刚看到了一切，也发现了正在寻找曺圭贤的朴正洙一群人，他丝毫不动的心却忍不住地慌乱起来。不能再欲擒故纵了啊，他心想。他想他的圭圭永远都留在他的身边。

 

所以第二天当曺圭贤腻在安宰贤怀里求亲亲抱抱的时候，安宰贤第一次回应了他。他亲吻上了曺圭贤的眼睛，反握住了曺圭贤不安分的手。

像是自己的祈祷总算是被上帝听到了，被眷顾的曺圭贤舒服地呻吟。安宰贤覆上他的身体时两人是如此的契合，缝隙都没留下。

他满面潮红的躺在安宰贤身下，任由安宰贤对自己身体做任何他想要的事。欲望早就越过了理智，他现在只想要高潮。安宰贤吻过曺圭贤的全身，冰冷的手拂上曺圭贤颤抖着的性器，这一刺激曺圭贤就忍不住射了出来。

安宰贤沾了曺圭贤喷涌而出的爱液，抹在了他的后穴。穴口一张一合的，想要吞纳安宰贤的一切。早就被曺圭贤亲手玩弄过的小穴十分敏感，安宰贤探入火热的穴内，几乎不怎么需要扩张，青涩的穴肉就变得柔软至极。曺圭贤被玩弄地十分舒服，欲求不满地想要更多。湿哒哒的小穴几乎摆到了安宰贤面前，任由那人品尝。安宰贤却只是忍耐着，四根手指狠狠开发着曺圭贤的后穴。

“宰贤…快…快操我。“曺圭贤被酥麻的感觉刺激到说起了浑话，他现在只想让安宰贤的阴茎狠狠刺穿自己，羞耻心和自尊心早就不知道被扔到哪里去了。他急促的呻吟着，空虚的后穴紧紧收缩。安宰贤在进入前看了一眼曺圭贤，身下人的眼眸内毫无清醒的迹象，只留下情欲。正是他喜欢的模样。安宰贤揉了揉曺圭贤雪白的臀瓣，掰开他的双腿后就狠狠操进了后穴。

曺圭贤被日得眼角带泪，短暂的疼痛过后是致命的舒适。他哭哭唧唧地想要更多，鼻音带上了撒娇的意味，惹得安宰贤加快了抽插的速度。庞然大物在体内冲刺着，使得曺圭贤忍不住分泌肠液，抽插带出了噗嗞噗嗞的淫靡水声，在硕大的房间内回响。他脚趾蜷缩，全身忍不住颤抖，快感在他体内就快达到顶端，在每次的冲撞下他都觉得自己要被操晕了。体液泛滥的后穴被操到快要红肿，极致敏感却又无比舒服。

安宰贤的性器顶到了他的前列腺，曺圭贤被这么磨蹭着，快感再次涌来。他觉得自己整个穴都被撑满了，冰冷的性器在他滚烫的体内是无比的刺激。嫩肉被安宰贤戏弄着，下身一下又一下地操着穴，曺圭贤感觉自己都快化了，明明在操自己的吸血鬼才是那位冷得像冰块的人。

安宰贤的手揉捻起曺圭贤立在冷空气中的乳头，粉嫩的双乳被逗弄着极其敏感。他扭臀摆腰，双唇微张，肆意哼唧着。热乎乎黏哒哒的后穴淌着两人混合在一起的体液。安宰贤狠狠拧动了曺圭贤的两颗小红豆，在曺圭贤体内的下身刮擦顶撞着，毫无章法又粗鲁，这反而给曺圭贤带来了致命的快感。安宰贤亲吻住他，两人唇齿厮磨，和下身猛烈的冲撞成了强烈对比。

快感一波波涌来，曺圭贤第二次射了，被安宰贤操射的。安宰贤也隐忍不住，曺圭贤收缩舒张的后穴几乎要了他的命，他再度抽插了两三下便狠狠地射在了曺圭贤体内，两人泞泥的下身紧紧贴在一起。

曺圭贤像是失去水分的鱼，倒在床上忍不住地喘息。安宰贤再次来到了他的后颈，尖牙咬进他的软肉，甜腻的血液缓缓流出，安宰贤如饥似渴地饮着。他这才发觉，因情欲而滚烫的血液，味道比平常更为鲜美。

毫无体力剩下的曺圭贤就这么晕乎乎的睡去了。安宰贤跟往常一样清理好曺圭贤，但他这次有点不同。他并没有离开，而是和衣而眠，躺在了曺圭贤身边。被子盖住了两个人。

从此之后，两人关系变得更加亲密。曺圭贤有些激动也有些害怕，他对他面前温柔又占有欲满满的吸血鬼产生了爱意。安宰贤似乎也意识到了这点。他变得越发温柔，面对曺圭贤有时的小请求统一都答应了。时刻的肌肤接触，甚至是每日的性爱，都使得两人关系更加亲近。两人沉溺在这禁忌的爱恋中，互相汲取和给予，爱苗在温室内茁壮成长，与世隔绝。

 

直到某一天。

早晨习惯性被吸血的曺圭贤拉开自己的领子，拉过身边床上的安宰贤就往脖颈后送。安宰贤有些好笑地舔舔他的软肉，曺圭贤迷迷糊糊地在他怀里哼哼几声，继续闭上眼睛补眠。安宰贤尖锐的牙齿才刚陷入曺圭贤的肌肤，他浑身忽然僵硬起来。曺圭贤意识到了，有些担心，他扯扯衣角，含糊开口：“宰贤，怎么了？”安宰贤示意楼道上传来脚步声，他还没来得及开口，门忽然就被打开。朴正洙和金希澈带着一群人冲了进来，气喘吁吁地包围著安宰贤和仍被吸着血的曺圭贤。朴正洙看到心爱的弟弟沦落为这个地步，差点一口气没缓过来昏倒了。金希澈话不多说，朝着安宰贤直接一枪。为了护着曺圭贤，安宰贤急急忙忙把他推开。银做的子弹就这么卡入了自己的身体里，子弹在身体内窜动，最终停留在了肺部。安宰贤咳了一口血，然后就这么倒在了床上，猩红的血液从他身体内流出，染红了白皙的床单。他温柔的眉目就这么在曺圭贤面前变得僵硬，眸子变得无神。

曺圭贤愣着，呆呆坐在地板上。他看着认识的哥哥们一个个在收拾现场。安宰贤被扔到塑料袋里扛走了。他眨眨眼，眼眶有点湿润。红色好像晃了他的眼睛。金希澈赶紧拿来一个小包裹，急忙打开处理曺圭贤被吸了血的伤口，纱布就这么被贴上了，止住不停流下的血液。

他浑身颤抖着说不出话来，蹲在地上安抚曺圭贤的朴正洙只当是他过度受惊了。他拉起曺圭贤，把弟弟抱在怀里说了好久安慰的话语，最终牵着他的手一起走出把他囚禁了一年的老屋子。

曺圭贤坐在车内浑浑噩噩地睡了，僵硬的椅背比不上安宰贤家里柔软的床。他的梦里全是安宰贤，安宰贤的双眸，安宰贤冰冷的手，安宰贤的怀抱，安宰贤的性器，安宰贤的一切。

他惊醒了，此时已是黄昏。泛红色的夕阳照在他的脸上，有些烫得发疼。曺圭贤躲在车子的阴影里，看着开着车的朴正洙和坐在副驾的金希澈，心里有点空。

他觉得后颈发痒。挠了挠脖子把纱布扯下。

顺便舔了舔长得有些长了的牙。

End.


End file.
